


Sweeter than Cake

by FemslashUniverse



Series: Birthday Desires [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Fluff, Lesbians in Space, Smut, Space Wives, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashUniverse/pseuds/FemslashUniverse
Summary: Seven fails at making the Captain’s birthday cake, but that doesn’t mean the Captain doesn’t get her wish.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Birthday Desires [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617955
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Sweeter than Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Imagine your OTP attempting to cook something very simple, but they keep messing up.

“What are you doing?” Kathryn tried to hold back a growing, beaming smile.

Seven of Nine looked up at her from across the bar, inside the kitchen of the mess hall. She wore a blue apron completely splattered with batter. Her hair disheveled and sticking up everywhere. Her face and hands covered in white flour. Her expression one of utter, earnest distraught.

Kathryn bit her upper lip, trying her damndest to not laugh aloud.

“I—I…”

Kathryn eyed the dim, abandoned mess hall, glad for Seven’s sake that it was 3 in the morning. She moved around the bar and walked to the back where Seven stood surrounded by a decimated kitchen.

“What is going on?” Kathryn asked, placing her palms against the counter behind her, her eyebrows high and pulled together.

“I…” Seven put her hand to her forehead, leaving three streaks as she ran her finger tips across her hair.

Kathryn shook her head, still holding on as best she could, tickled by the ridiculous state of her officer.

Seven’s shoulders slumped and she looked down before diverting her eyes toward a spot on the wall where a thick glob of batter was slowly streaking down. “I have attempted a futile exercise.”

Kathryn lowered her chin, a humorous grimace pulling across her lips. “What exact exercise?”

Seven sighed as she drew circles on the metal counter in the layer of white flour. “I have read about human customs and there is a tradition regarding particular events.”

Kathryn rose an eyebrow, “Uh huh…”

Seven tilted her head and then clasped her hands behind her back in an effort to regain some dignity. “As it is your birthday, I wished to prepare a cake for you.”

Kathryn’s eyebrows fell and she smiled shyly. “So this is... for me?”

Seven nodded once. “It is your birthday, is it not?”

Kathryn glanced at the clock above the stove. “It is,” she smiled, “technically.”

“Technically?”

Kathryn made her way toward the blonde, grabbing a clean towel along the way. Seven straightened her back and leaned back slightly as the Captain stood in front of her. Kathryn waggled her finger for the blonde to lean toward her and she complied.

She made the towel into a point and began wiping off the flour that coated her face. She slid the towel down from the blonde’s right temple, along her jaw and on to her chin, repeating the process on the other side.

Seven watched her, feeling her face and chest warm as the Captain diligently focused on her work, contouring her face gently with the towel. The redhead rose up on her feet a little, looking to Seven’s right side and running the towel along her ear.

Up until then Seven hadn’t noticed the scent in the air, not until the Captain had leaned in toward her did she fully embrace the cloud. Cinnamon, coffee, and something uniquely Janeway. Her ears burned hotly, and she made a desperate hope that the flour would cling to her skin and conceal her flush.

“That’s better,” Janeway smiled, involuntarily licking her bottom lip. She tossed the towel aside and touched a few locks of hair sticking out in ridiculous directions atop Seven’s head. She held back a smile and she pulled the strands out of the pin and tucked them behind Seven’s ear.

As her fingertips grazed Seven’s ears she felt her heart flutter uncontrollably inside her chest. She silently gulped, her neck tense and engaged as the Captain reached up with both hands and pulled the clip out. Her hair tumbled down and Kathryn slid her fingers through the sides, combing it best she could. She flattened the last standing stragglers and set her hair down on one side of Seven’s neck, letting her fingertips scrape against her neck and collarbone before her hand was gone.

The Captain took a step back and examined her.

Seven couldn’t stand her eyes on her and turned toward the counter, finally taking a breath. “I have failed.”

Kathryn leaned against the opposite counter, facing the blonde’s back. “How so?”

Seven turned around with a frown, “I have not properly made a cake.”

_There’s that defiant, arrogant attitude._

“There’s a saying on earth from Thomas Edison. Have you read it in your research?”

Seven shook her head once, a frown deeply embedded.

“He said he didn’t fail, he found 2,000 ways not to make a lightbulb. He only needed to find one way to make it work.”

Seven considered this for a moment, her gears turning in her mind. Slowly, her frown dissipated and a strange expression took over. Janeway couldn’t place it, but it seemed… disheartened?

“What is it?” Janeway asked with worry.

“What does Thomas Edison say of failure on a larger scale?”

Kathryn folded her arms across her chest, intrigued. “Explain.”

Seven glanced at her, amused that the Captain had adopted her curt response to things she didn’t understand. “If a chance is to be taken, and the risk high, does the same principal apply?”

Kathryn pushed herself off the counter and stood beside the blonde, leaning on the counter where Seven absentmindedly drew circles in the flour. “You don’t always know beforehand. But I’ve always thought it’s better to try and fail than never try at all.” Kathryn placed her chin on her chest, waiting for Seven’s inevitable next question.

Instead, she felt three soft fingers touch her jaw and slide under her chin, raising her head gently. Seven stood tall, looking down at the Captain she loved, her eyebrows pulled together in a pained, questioning expression.

Kathryn’s heart clamored in her chest as her eyes fell shut and soft lips touched lightly against her. Hesitant, the lips returned after a moment and pressed more firmly against her. And again, once more Seven pulled away and returned, this time finding Kathryn’s mouth open for her.

Seven wrapped her arms around the Captain’s waist as their lips interlocked between each other’s and tongues danced. Kathryn let out a soft moan as Seven pressed into her, pushing her against the counter.

Kathryn pulled her mouth away, staggering breaths hot against Seven’s neck. The blonde watched her timidly, unsure if she was to continue or not.

“Have I failed again?” Seven asked as her lips hovered near Kathryn’s lips.

Kathryn took a moment, trying her best to push down the emotion that was rising inside her. She turned back to the blonde, eyes heavy. She hooked one hand around the blonde’s waist and the other she slid up her torso, fingers passing over the swell of her chest.

Seven lingered a moment then gave in to her instinct, kissing her Captain deeply, growing fervent and wild as she listened to the deep moan that came from Kathryn. Seven pulled her lips away, licking them, trying to hold onto herself, listening and feeling Kathryn’s staggered breaths against her.

“Don’t stop,” Kathryn pleaded in a deep, breathy voice that made Seven wet—moisture she could smell on Kathryn as well.

“Happy Birthday,” she whispered before complying with her Captain’s wish.


End file.
